The One Tails Daughter
by BlackRoseMidnight
Summary: Gaara Sabaku isn't known for his bouts of kindness but when he finds a baby, he finds himself, the father of that poor child, but with the help of his siblings and a few other's. Gaara's ride into father hood goes smoothly, until, the baby's parent's show up. Join Gaara in his journey of fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto. All Right's Belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I however Do Own The Baby, Maybe, I'm not sure.**

Gaara sighed, this mission like many others were boring and unnecessary. They were on a mission to a small village to kill bandits. "Protect this village, They are important for trade, So Gaara keep the killing's to the enemies" the Kazekage had said. It's not his fault that Mother lusted for blood and he liked killing. They had successfully found their provider for the mission and the bandits hideout. They hid outside of the hideout, waiting.

These bandits were stupid enough not to lay trap's and Gaara couldn't imagine why the villager's had trouble. He waited and sat watching, he didn't know where Temari, Kankuro and Baki were and he didn't care unless they messed up, maybe that give him cause to kill them. He watched as five bandits came out. Two of them holding a woman and a man and a third holding a baby by it's arm's. Gaara felt for some reason saddened by the way the baby was being held. He was quiet as he possibly could be.

"Mr and Mrs. Yamamoto, You have debt's to pay to us. Now I know that the other villager's have debt's too but you have the worst ones, You spend all your time with this baby, Why is this thing so important to you" Gaara growled sightly at that despite himself. The man holding the baby finished his condescending speech using a polite but thinly veiled threatening manner.

The man smirked when Mr and Mrs. Yamamoto whimpered. "Well then I guess we must do this." He dropped the baby to the ground prompting the baby who had been whimpering from being held by the arms to cry. He smiled sadistically and rolled the baby so she was faced down in the dirt, rose his leg and positioned it above her back. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the man bring down his foot and slam it into the baby's back. A sickening crack could be heard and the baby's cries became screams.

The man motioned to the bandits and with another sickening crack their necks were broken. They died instantly. Gaara went into rage not about the parent's but the baby. Due to the Shukaku, he while still being ten grew up a lot quicker. He growled something about the baby was making him like this. He used his sand and grabbed the bandit's before jumping down and coming face to face with them.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki appeared with questioning looks on their faces. "Gaara, you were supposed to wait for the signal" Gaara ignored them and began pressing tighter. "The other bandit's...WHERE ARE THEY" Gaara finished in a shout. His eyes held pure, psychotic rage. "N-no others let us go" "No where are your manners say please".

The man who stepped on the baby's back groaned "P-please" Gaara smiled and he began to squeeze tighter, slowly. "We said please" Gaara just looked deadly. "Sometimes please...just doesn't cut it" Temari gasped this is the most Gaara has said in a year. "Sand burial" The bandit's soon had sand cover them and the life crushed out of him.

"Temari , Kankuro go in to the base and check to see for bandits. Me and Gaara will take the baby and kill any remaining bandits" Gaara moved his sand and took the baby. The baby cries were hoarse and her face was stained with tears. The baby had Black hair beginning to sprout. Her skin was fair. She whimpered and snuggled up to Gaara.

Gaara in spite of himself let out a small smile. Temari and Kankuro went into the bandits hideout and searched while Gaara and Baki went to the village and made the remaining bandits 'disappear'. Temari and Kankuro came back a little beaten but successful none the less. The village was grateful and they gave him the baby which they called a 'gift' to the Suna nin and partly because they didn't have adequate medical knowledge to take care of the baby. Temari was ecstatic, Gaara guessed the baby brought out a maternal side of her

The baby was still, too still and Gaara worried. Kankuro not happy having to rush back to the village for a 'certainly dead and unnecessarily useless brat' glared at it. Temari had threatened him mercilessly until he got that he couldn't call the baby that or any other rude nicknames, unless he wanted to lose his puppet abilities.

Gaara begged silently for the baby to be alright. Mother had referred to the baby as innocent and pure and had said Gaara must protect 'their baby' and keep it innocent and pure. Gaara agreed.

Sunagakure was three day's away and yet they were determined to be there by the end of the night. Kankuro and Temari looked at Gaara, they had no idea what was going on and it was, quite frankly, freaking them out.

They raced in silence only stopping when hunger and dehydration set in. By the time they reached Sunagakure, They were exhausted. "I'm going to go report into the Kazekage. Gaara get the baby to the Hospital. I'll see what the Kazekage wants to do with it" Gaara nodded and went with Temari save Kankuro who went with Baki to turn in the mission report.

Gaara waited at the hospital with Temari. The nurses immediately took the baby from Gaara and ordered them to wait while they assessed the baby. Gaara restrained himself from pacing unfortunately Temari didn't and that's where Kankuro and Baki found them. "Temari, Gaara. The Kazekage is coming when the doctor's say we can see the baby" Kankuro obviously was not happy about being here but he had nothing else to do and Baki probably made him, Gaara mused.

He sighed this wait as taking forever and added that Temari and Kankuro were bickering. Baki had disappeared hopefully finding out if the baby was all right. He was getting impatient.

After what seemed an eternity the doctor came out. His face was grim when he caught sight of Gaara. "Well, The baby..." He trailed off and everyone stood there for a moment. Temari acted quickly "Finish the sentence" The doctor sighed, knowing full well that today could be his last day.

"Due to the baby not getting immediate treatment. We had to fight off the effects of an infection. She is in critical condition. Being that she is a month old. We don't expect her to survive the night and there is one other thing. The attack which happened broke her spine and if she survives. She will never walk again." He left quickly seeing everyone was frozen in shock.

Kankuro recovered first then Temari and finally Gaara. Baki came in with the the Kazekage. Their father. Baki had heard what happened and had went to get the Kazekage. When they arrived they found that everyone was sitting down.

Baki coughed to get everyone's attention. "The doctor said that we could go in and see the baby" They all got up and walked to the prenatal unit and there in an incubator was the baby. Her broken body lay on the soft padded bed. Her mouth covered with an mask for oxygen. Her lower body in a cast. She looked so pitiful that even the Kazekage felt sorry for her.

The baby did survive the night and it looked like she would get better. Although she still had to be hooked up in the incubator. She had a better chance now that she survived the night.

Two month's passed and the baby grew stronger everyday soon she would be off the incubator but would stay in the hospital another week. Temari visited the baby a lot in the two month's. She had decided this baby was worth her time. Kankuro tagged along every now and then and so did Gaara. No one knew why though and no one asked. Now the Kazekage sat in his office wondering what to do with her.

The Kazekage sighed. Send this baby to the the orphanage or give the baby to the sand sibling's in hope that they may stop wanting to kill each other. He sighed knowing either way he'd probably come to regret that decision so he decided to have his children take care of her. Maybe a baby could last longer than the dog. 'Poor Mr. Smuggles' He mused. He called The sand siblings to his office.

"Gaara,Temari,Kankuro" Gaara looked at the Kazekage with a cold glare while Temari and Kankuro nodded. "I'm giving you the baby as it was a gift from a very important trade village. You will be given six months of leave and then we will find a babysitter for you, unless you're off mission's. This means the babies name, clothes and general care to you. The legal documents will assign you as the baby's caretaker's. Please come with me"

They followed the Kazekage to a room in the hospital filled with paper's. In the middle was a lady with with a stack of blank forms. She was middle aged with gray hair and green eyes with tan skin. She smiled when she saw the Kazekage but when she saw the sand siblings, her smile faltered a little.

"Fyu-san, Please draw up an adoption, birth certificate and guardian ship form" Fyu nodded and drew up both. She again plastered on a smile and spoke sweetly. "Well, Who's going to be the Father and the Mother" Temari took a step back along with everyone except Gaara who glared at everyone behind him. He walked up and wrote his name.

"Good, Well all we need now is the baby's name" Fyu pointed to a baby name book and gave us the slip. Temari flipped through it until they saw one. "Mei, Meaning Bud, Sprout, Reliant, Life or Garment, depending on the spelling" Temari murmured. She put it on the slip but the spelling she chose meant 'bud,life'. She continued to flip getting into the S's until Gaara stopped her. "That one" "Sada meaning Pure One" Temari nodded and wrote it on the birth slip.

She handed the slip back to Fyu. Fyu nodded and put it down directing them all to sign the guardian ship form and fill in the date of birth for the baby. They knew she was three months old now so they put 9/15 on the slip, three month's ago. She nodded and they left. When she was alone she drew up the adoption form and in addition to Gaara's name, she added the name of a certain prankster who just happened to prank her. She smiled an evil smile and put the form back in the folder."Naruto Uzumaki. You messed with the wrong person" She chuckled and turned back to her paperwork.

Temari after it was all done. Went to get baby supplies. Dragging an unhappy Kankuro with her and Gaara went along just for the heck of it. Baki with an order from the Kazekage, followed along to make sure Gaara didn't kill anyone and the Kazekage already regretting the decision, went back to his office.

She got to a baby store and went in. Design's for the nursery already going through her head. She reached the baby section and began to look. After ten minutes of looking she found the perfect one. A dark cherry wood crib with a design of flower's and ivy painted lavender and light green. "I know the perfect room for this. It's next to all of ours. It's got dark cherry floor's and light green wall's we could even add lavender flower's or stripes".She said observing it like it as a piece of meat.

Then they looked at changing table's, rocker's and dresser's, waste basket's and other essential's. The rocker was dark cherry with the same design. They found it was a set. They could order it and have it their house in a week so they ordered the set and began to look at baby clothes.

A week passed and the mover's and painter's began to do the room. The baby now named Mei was out of the incubator and soon the day of her homecoming approached. Temari scrambled around getting all the last detail's done while Gaara escaped from the chaos.

The day came and Temari and Gaara and a still very unhappy Kankuro went to the Hospital to get the baby. Temari got a simple outfit for her. It was a light pink dress with white booties and hat. She put it on the baby along with a covering for the sand and a fresh diaper. Gaara looked at Mei who was gazing inquisitively back.

Mei reached for Gaara. Her black eyes shone with longing and curiousness. Temari gaped not sure what to do while Kankuro looked at Gaara then Mei like a tennis match. Gaara walked over to Mei and took her from Temari's arms.

She smiled and began to reach up and tug on Gaara's hair. Gaara winced but let her continue. She giggled and snuggled into Gaara's chest. Temari smiled broadly and lead the way to the house. Temari opened the door and went into the kitchen to get formula. Gaara sat on one of the chair's in the living room. Kankuro wandered around not looking at the baby. Temari came back and took the baby and began to feed her. Mei squirmed and tried to swat the bottle away from Temari but Temari held on.

Finally Mei gave in and began to suck the nipple on the bottle. She gave a burp when it was finished and began to babble. Kankuro chose that time to begin yelling for the baby to shut up. Temari handed Mei back to Gaara and began to hit Kankuro all while yelling at him to shut up. This caused Mei to laugh until Kankuro took out crow and begin to fight.

Mei sensing danger. Screwed her face up and began a loud, screaming cry. That had Gaara almost drop her. Temari raced over to Mei and began to rock her to sleep, motioning for Kankuro to put away crow. Kankuro obliged. Gaara covered his ear's and glared at Kankuro and Temari. Mei finally stopped and was lulled asleep.

Temari carried Mei up and put her in the crib. The room was designed beautifully. Updated green paint with lavender flower's. A lavender rug on the floor. The crib was in the middle of the room. The rocking chair beside the bookcase. The room was beside Gaara's and Temari's and across from Kankuro's.

Temari walked down the stair's to find Gaara glaring and a sand covered Kankuro. She sighed and sat down in one of the chair's. Gaara stared at her as Baki came in. Baki sighed, He was in the kitchen,waiting for them to come home so he could talk to them about responsibilities and training.

Baki came in and Gaara released Kankuro. "Okay, Kankuro, I understand that you don't like the baby and that you were dragged around getting ready for her but please can you be nice to her, But she's three month's old for Kami sake and Temari constantly dragging your brother around to do stuff will make him resent you" Baki took a deep breath now it was time for Gaara.

"Gaara, I noticed that you covered your ear's well babies cry a lot so I got you some earplugs and just because you've got leave for mission's doesn't mean training so I guess you have to bring the baby with you" He left in a poof leaving the Sand sibling's to their thought's.

Mei was in the crib, at first sleeping but then woke up after hearing a loud man's voice. She was cold and hungry. She wanted her daddy. She thought of her daddy. He had red hair and really light green eyes. Yup, That was her daddy and he was warm and she wanted to be warm and in her three month old mind, warm was daddy and daddy was warm and daddy would give her food.

She began to babble, hoping that daddy or that lady would come get her, but no one would come. She began to grow distressed, She was really cold and really hungry. Her face scrunched up and she began a screaming cry. Finally someone came up and took Mei.

It was the strange man. He wasn't daddy and he didn't like her and he was mean to the lady who was nice to her. She began to cry even more, Until the man took her downstairs. She felt Daddy's arms wrap around her body and all the sudden she was warm.

Temari gave Gaara, the formula. He gently gave the nipple to Mei. She began to suck greedily, eventually grabbing the bottle with both hands. She finished with a burp and contented, She reached up and grabbed Gaara's hair. Her babyish laugh made Temari smile. Gaara winced , the baby's black eyes widened when she saw a kunai, sticking out of the armchair. She reached toward it, giggling only to be pulled back by an amused Gaara.

Temari reached in her bag of magical rainbows and lollipop's to pull out a rubber shiny kunai. Mei's eyes widened like she won the lottery or in baby standard's a giant milk bottle.

Kankuro gazed at Mei. Her onyx eyes gazed back. She smiled and made a grabbing motion towards him. Temari lifted her from Gaara's arm's, Who glared at her. She flinched and gave Mei to Kankuro, who sighed and resentfully held her. Mei began to poke at his face, giggling when he flinched.

Gaara growled, what right did Kankuro have, to make his daughter laugh. He signed the adoption and birth certificate form's so he is the father, it doesn't matter that Kankuro is a guardian to her. He is Mei's father. Gaara stopped and wondered, why did he care, He only loves himself.

Gaara sat back, tense. This baby was making weird feeling's happen in his stone cold heart and he didn't like her but he would protect her and if need be be there for her. He did not like her, didn't he.

**Hey Guy's, My name is Luna or you can call me Roae if you want , anyway first Fanfic on here and. I hope you really like it. Review It makes me Happy.**

**-Luna/Rose**


	2. Chapter 2:A Party and Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto. All Right's Belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I however do own the Mei and the plot.**

**Also: This is not Beta'd so any mistakes are mine and I also want to thank you all for the favorites, alerts, and reviews but also for taking the time to read this. You are all awesome.**

A few months passed and Kankuro began to like Mei. Temari and Kankuro had a system going. Kankuro played with her and got her toys and book's and occasionally fed her. Temari dressed,washed, fed and generally cared for her. Gaara was always protected her but rarely spent time with her. When he did he left with a feeling of longing and guilt in his heart, so his visits became less and less frequent which bothered Mei and to a certain extent Temari but it didn't bother Kankuro.

Mei was now 9 months old and since the 6 months were up, They have been on mission after mission and they now had a live in maid. Her name was Yumi. She had bright yellow hair and bright green eyes. Tan skin with dimples that appeared when she smiled. She took a liking to the sand sibling's and Mei.

The first time she met Kankuro, he had tried to make moves on her. Her reply a hit on the head and sent Kankuro to bed. He had a begrudging respect for her. Temari and Yumi were in a way best friends. Mei loved Yumi and Yumi loved Mei. She had even given Mei a little roller thing. It had to wheel's on the side and her feet were strapped into a comfortable position. She crawled a lot, in the home and at the Kazekage 's Tower. Gaara and Yumi had no opinion of each other.

The Kazekage played with her occasionally and often when the sand sibling's where out. Mei wandered about the tower a lot with Yumi or another maid following her. If they didn't watch her, she would crawl all over Suna.

Mei crawled out her playroom door in the Kazekage tower. Yumi was sick so she got a new nurse and Daddy and Aunt Temari and Uncle Kankuro have been out on a mission for a couple week's. She crawled all over the tower with the new nurse looking everywhere for her. She crawled as she reached the Kazekage's office where the sand sibling's were reporting their mission.

The door was slightly open and Mei hearing daddy's voice, crawled in the office. She hit Gaara's leg's and looked up. Gaara and the others smiled down at her. The temporary nurse ran in to see Temari holding Mei and Kankuro reaching into a bag, taking out a badly wrapped present. Temari glared at the nurse, motioning to Kankuro to take Mei out of the room. Kankuro obliged.

"Who in the hell are you and why is my niece crawling around the tower and where is Yumi" The nurse shuddered at Temari's loud angry tone.

"I'm Sora. I took over Yumi's place since she is sick and I only turned my back for a minute and when I looked, Mei was gone" Temari glowered and was about to say something but Gaara stepped up.

"You should have watched her more carefully then". Sand began to move from Gaara's gourd but before it could reach the terror filled nurse, the Kazekage stopped it.

"Enough, no harm was done" The Kazekage released his hold on Gaara's wrist when the nurse ran from the room.

Kankuro came back in with Mei holding, a stuffed panda with bright red hair and the kanji for love and it even had a gourd. Gaara glared. "I glued red hair and sewed the word love so Mei could be closer to her daddy and Kankuro got the gourd" Temari said seeing that the Kazekage had a questioning look to his face.

Mei was hugging it tightly when Kankuro put her to bed. Temari sighed and talked to Yumi. Who sniffled and coughed . "I trust Sora. She is however a new nurse and I probably should have sent another experienced nurse to help her out" Temari nodded and got up to make dinner.

"Gaara, are you staying for dinner" Temari asked hopeful. Gaara remained blank.

"No" He left the door slamming behind him.

Temari sighed and after dinner went straight to bed, along with Kankuro and Yumi. Gaara sat outside Mei's window gazing at the moon.

A figure moved quickly in the house as another figure distracted Gaara. Gaara evaded the enemies attack's. He got the enemy covered in sand when he heard Mei scream bloody murder. He disposed of the enemy and rushed into Mei's room where the assailant was lying deceased on the carpet, over the enemy stood Temari.

Temari rocked the screaming Mei with Yumi and a concerned Kankuro hovering over her. Yumi was bandaging Mei's wound. A small cut on her arm that bled heavily. Gaara was worried sick but he didn't show it. Kankuro rushed into the kitchen making tea for the Kazekage, who was ordering around Anbu guard's that moved impassively throughout the house. Baki, led a medic nin who began poring over Mei, taking her from Temari's safe arms and onto a cold table. Mei did not like this. She screamed louder than before.

Gaara, after all was said and done grabbed Mei with his sand and began to rock her gently in his arm's. Temari and Kankuro gaped in shock at them. The Kazekage secretly smiled and walked from the house.

Gaara stayed all night taking care of Mei.

-Kazekage tower-

"Kazekage-sama, I have the blood result's from your granddaughter" The Kazekage looked up and took the paper. His eyes lit up as he read the file. 'So, She will be interesting when she get's older. But we will have to make sure she doesn't become her father or her mother.'

-Mei's first birthday-

The house was covered in streamer's and balloon's. A banner hung in the front hall, it said 'Happy First Birthday, Mei-Chan'. A smiling, black-haired baby was being fussed over in the dining room. The elder's, their families and high political friend's with their families were coming so that the Kazekage, while celebrating his granddaughter's birthday, could get even more political connection's.

Gaara was uncomfortable. Temari begged and pleaded with him to stay for Mei's first birthday. Gaara nodded even though eventually he would leave. Mei was wearing a red and brown dress, with red bow's in her hair and brown shoes. The Kazekage leaned against the table with Mei in his arms.

"I hate all of you" Kankuro walked in with his head-piece off and his hair gelled, flat on his head. He was dressed in formal clothes. Mei laughed and Kankuro stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh harder. He turned and looked around before, looking back and asking rather stupidly if the party started (Temari hit him on the head, for the response).

At noon the party started and Gaara wished now more than ever to leave but he stayed for the daughter that he had come to care about, Mei. He sat back and watched Mei being cooed at by various politicians wives. Mei adored the attention, Gaara could see and a part of him, he didn't know which part exactly, felt peace. Mei was happy and that was all he and Mother could ask for but he still didn't know why.

His vision of Mei was blocked by his father and a short, stout man with balding red hair and a large protruding belly, muscular arms, tan skin and a jolly expression on his face. "Gaara, I want you to meet Sachiko Takumi, the official craftsman of the Daimyo, Sachiko this is my youngest, Gaara" His father said. Idly Gaara remembered that Sachiko meant Joyful, which judging by the expression suited him and Takumi meant Artisan, his craft.

Sachiko Takumi smiled and bowed respectfully. "It is so nice to meet the Kazekage's children and his grandchild, The Daimyo sends his regrets and is looking forward to when he will see everyone and he hopes everyone will enjoy his gift" Gaara nodded and offered a polite response, his father and Sachiko moved on and Gaaa hadn't understood the purpose of the conversation, until present time, when the Master Craftsman pulled out an intricate locket attached to a delicate gold chain.

It was gold with bronze edging. It had a beautiful flower, a rose in fact. The rose was golden like the main part of the locket however the middle of it had a gem, a sapphire, the gem of her birth month. the sides were formed to look like Ivy and were Bronze, and dotted occasionally with small diamonds and it's clasp was another small rose.

All in all, it was beautiful but Gaara and the looks of it the rest of his family knew what it meant. It was a power play, the Daimyo knew that rival politicians would be there and as he was unable to make it due to a meeting with his ally, the Fire Daimyo. He sent his artisan, to give them a very expensive gift so that it would show that although his rivals had wealth, that the Daimyo had more money and power and although small, carried weight of how far the Daimyo would go to for politics but at least Gaara sighed, it was a locket and not an army. They would keep it locked up until Mei was old enough to appreciate it.

Gaara's father was seething inside, that Gaara could see although he did hide very well. The Kazekage thanked the Master Craftsman for the gift and to extend those thanks to Daimyo. THe party soon ended after that and a tired Mei was put in bed by Temari with Kankuro following shortly after.

His father on the other hand had gone to his office and Gaara made his way up to his bedroom to watch the sky.

-Kazekage's Office-

The Kazekage sat in his chair, He was pissed. The Daimyo had to go and make his granddaughters party a political power play although he loved the faces when everyone saw the gift but still not on his grand baby's birthday. He shook his head before looking back over the blood tests of his grand child. He growled in frustration.

His grandchild would be powerful but with her legs she would never become a ninja and if any body discovered her parentage she would have a price on her head. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. No one would know and she would be safe and should any of her parents gifts come to her, well they would get to that.

The Kazekage put the paper in a drawer and locked it he would burn the paper in the morning. He got up and left his office, and his mind changed from Mei's parentage to the Daimyo and how the Kazekage would handle the situation.

And on the paper in the locked desk, were the words:

Tsunade Senju: Mother.

Itachi Uchiha: Father.

**Okay, Shocker I know, I originally didn't plan for you guys to find out so soon but I decided to go ahead so I could focus on some more cute bonding between Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Mei. So I want to follow Canon until a certain point (I'm not sure if I told you before) But I think it will vary slightly with the way Gaara acts. Oh and Fyu, Eventually you will find out how she knows everyone. I hope this was good I finally got hit with inspiration. Also for those who've read Rebirth of a family, hopefully it will be up I'm still in the middle of writing it but I've been thinking of how I want it to go, so I don't know the exact date when I'll post it. Hey by the way if you have questions drop a review or Pm me. I don't bite.**

**~Luna**


End file.
